Appraising the General
by H.G. Stewart
Summary: Billy Kay, a retired Nascar driver, has a huge fan in Bo Duke and a huge interest in the General Lee. At what cost will the boys give up their beloved car? Brand new for 2006! Looking forward to critiques on this, my second Dukes story!
1. Chapter 1

-1_It was a beautiful Autumn day in Hazzard County. One that was about as perfect as it could get in Georgia. Not a drop of humidity in the air nor a cloud in the sky and temperatures too cool for shorts but too hot for jackets. As Bo and Luke Duke raced down the winding country roads in their beloved car, the General Lee, everything seemed right in the world. And for the Dukes, that is usually when everything starts to go terribly wrong._

"Bo, will you slow down? You're gonna get us killed."

"What are you talkin' about? I always drive fast." Bo replied as he steered haphazardly around a curve.

"There's a certain kind of fast for Bristol Motor Speedway, and another for the backwoods roads, and you're using Bristol speed, cousin."

"Well I want to get there on time!"

"Bo, I know you're excited about the mobile museum but it's supposed to be in Hazzard all weekend!"

"Yeah, but we only have one chance to hear Billy Kay speak, and that's in five minutes!"

_Billy Kay, a retired Nascar race driver, had a huge fan in Bo Duke. Not only had he raced cars, he had a highly coveted collection of them. Every autumn, he loaded his prized cars onto several trucks and offered the public a chance to admire them at one of many stops on the nationwide tour of his 'mobile car museum'._

_Meanwhile, Boss Hogg, Hazzard County Commissioner, stood near the gazebo in the Hazzard County square, where Billy Kay was due to arrive any moment to give his speech._

"Boss, have you ever seen so many people in Hazzard Square at one time? Why I bet every citizen of Hazzard County is here!" Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane commented as he balanced his basset hound, Flash,

in one arm and a Popsicle in the other which Flash managed to lick on occasion.

"This crowd far surpasses Hazzard County, Rosco. Did you notice the license plates on the cars parked around here? I spotted at least ten from Chicasaw County. Even saw a couple from Atlanta. This event is going to bring a lot of money to me, er, I mean Hazzard County."

"How do you figure that, Boss? It's a free event."

"I know it's a free event, numb skull, but a lot of these cars are parked illegally, which means a profit from tickets, and the movie theater is open, which means that folks will have something else to do after they see the cars."

"But Boss, I don't see any illegally parked cars." Rosco observed.

Boss stuffed his cigar in his mouth. He then went to the sidewalk, plucked up a mock fire hydrant, and swiftly placed it next to a parked car. "Any question?"

"Boss! Boss!"

Boss looked over to see Earnest Dangler, an employee of the theater, rushing up to him. "Boss, we was just wonderin' if you wanted us to make popcorn."

"Course I want you to make popcorn. Who ever heard of going to the movies without any popcorn?"

"But Boss, it's 9 a.m. It's gonna be hard to get people into a theater that early in the morning, and popcorn isn't exactly a breakfast food."

"Earnest, how much do we normally charge to get into the movies?"

"$3.00, and popcorn is $2.00."

"Tell you what, hang yourself up a big ole sign outside offering free admission with popcorn purchase. Trust me it'll sell."

Earnest smiled. "That's a great idea Boss, $2.00 for a show and popcorn ain't bad."

"Uh uh!" Boss exclaimed. "Charge $5.00 for the popcorn!"

"But Boss…."

"Go!" Boss commanded, pointing back toward the theater. Earnest reluctantly followed direction.

"Boss, some tickets and popcorn should bring in a little money, but I don't think it's going to be life altering." Rosco pointed out.

"No. That's the life altering event." Boss laughed, jutting a pinkie toward a tarp-covered car near Cooter's garage.

"What in the world is that?" Rosco asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Boss laughed.

"Hey Boss!" Cooter Davenport shouted as he rushed forward from his shop. "How long you gonna leave that thing parked there? I got people wanting to buy gas and they can't get to the pump!"

"I'll leave it there as long as I want to Mr. Davenport! Don't forget who's county commissioner around here and who owns that ramshackle shed you call a garage!"

"Okay, but if I can't sell gas I won't be able to pay the lease this month." Cooter announced.

"Go move the car, Rosco." Boss replied, fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them to his sherrif and right-hand man.

As Rosco walked with Cooter toward the garage, a long stretch limo pulled up beside Boss. A man dressed in black and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses stepped out. "Jefferson Hogg, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" Boss asked.

"Billy Kay." The man replied.

"Billy Kay!" Boss exclaimed in delight. He then frowned. "Wait a minute, you're not Billy Kay."

"Nice observation." The man replied, a 6'2 muscular African-american who was a sharp contrast to the rather short, thin natured Billy Kay. "I'm Stephen Dwight, Mr. Kay's personal assistant. Mr. Kay is waiting on his compensation before he can make his appearance.

"Compensation?" Boss questioned.

"The money you guaranteed him to make a personal appearance here today." Stephen clarified.

"Oh, that!" Boss laughed. "Of course I have the money."

"We'll be collecting it now." Stephen replied, holding out his hand.

"Oh. You wanted to be paid in advance?" Boss asked with a slightly pained look on his face.

The back window of the limo rolled down and Billy Kay himself appeared. "Mr. Hogg, the only reason I agreed to wait on payment is because of the sheer size of the amount that was promised to me. Now if you've wasted my time……."

"Oh no no no." Boss replied as Stephen began to crack his knuckles. "I have you're money, but I had hoped to offer you something far better than cash."

"Ain't much that's better than cash." Billy Kay replied.

"Well, I thought you of all people might appreciate my offering." Boss replied as Rosco pulled up in the car that had been covered by the tarp.

"Boss, where did you get this thing?" Rosco asked as he parked and got out.

"Now that IS a beauty." Billy Kay replied as he got out of the limo. The group found themselves staring at what appeared to be a perfectly restored '32 Ford roadster.

"I thought you might like it, seeing how you collect cars." Boss added.

"I didn't know you had a car like that." Rosco whispered as Billy Kay examined the frame.

"Quiet!" Boss whispered. "I got it out of the junk yard. Look, the engine's shot, but I got Teddy at the junk yard to work on it enough to run, maybe even get it down the road a couple of miles. Point is, a new coat of paint, a couple of cosmetic pieces, and some cheap mechanics is far cheaper than the obsurd $2500.00 appearance fee that nit-wit charges to show up somewhere. Now if he will just take the bait…."

"Hogg, I have to admit it's a good looking car, but I'll need to test drive it first before I commit to anything."

"But, you're due to start speaking in less than 2 minutes!" Boss pointed out.

Billy looked toward the podium, then back at Boss. "Okay. But if I test drive it later and it fails, the deal is off."

Boss frowned and took a wad of cash out of his pocket, hoping to call his bluff. "I'm not going to make any negotiations later. You just go ahead and take this $2500.00. Rosco, call that antique car dealer back and tell him we'll accept that $10000.00 offer he made yesterday. I'd been happy to offer the car to Mr. Kay here, since I'm such a huge fan of his, but apparently he doesn't want it."

"Just wait a minute, Hogg." Billy Kay cut in as Rosco began to walk away. He sighed heavily, uncomfortable about making a deal without a test drive but not wanting to lose the car. "I'll take the car."

"Good, good!" Boss laughed.

Billy Kay turned and walked toward the stage. Boss's laugh was quieted when Stephen loomed over him, his hand out awaiting the keys. Boss quickly slipped him the set and ran toward the stage to introduce Billy Kay.

"I can't believed that happened, Luke!" Bo complained as he threw a tire and some tools into the trunk of the General before closing the lid and sliding into the driver's side window. "We've probably missed Billy's whole speech."

"Just calm down, Bo." Luke coaxed as Bo floored the General, making his way to Hazzard even faster than before. "That tire change would challenge any pit crew on the Nascar circuit. We may have lost two minutes, tops."

"Yeah, with my luck, Billy Kay's speeches only last two minutes. Who knows when he'll be back in this area again, if ever."

"Just don't get anyone killed." Luke replied, realizing that any attempt to slow Bo down would be pointless.

As luck would have it, most of Hazzard County was already in Hazzard Square, listening to Billy Kay, which meant that Bo didn't have any cars, trucks, or tractors to slow him down. He barreled through the countryside and was within the city limits in no time.

"BO! Look out for those kids!" Luke exclaimed, spying a group of children crossing the road ahead of them just in front of Cooter's garage.

Bo slammed on the breaks and hit the Dixie horn as the adults in charge of the children scurried to drag them out of the General's path. Drifting sideways slightly, their beloved car came to a halt just short of where the children had been.

The commotion brought the attention of everyone in Hazzard square. While most looked on in shock, Billy Kay looked with interest and excitement as a small smile crossed his lips.

_Now I know a little bit about expressions, and that man's face says that a certain orange car is going on a national tour._


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody alright?" Luke asked, sitting up on the door frame of the General.

"Yes, just a little shaken." A lady replied, he hands firmly grasping the wheelchair of a young boy that she had swiftly pulled to safety.

"That was really stupid of me. I didn't mean to scare ya'll" Bo replied, getting out of the General.

"Well, you might have scared Ms. Davis here, but you didn't scare me." The young boy in the wheelchair replied, his face snarled in a mock tough-guy image.

Bo laughed as he recognized Tommy Vineyard, a young charge at the Frothy Meadows Camp for Disabled Children, a foundation that the Dukes had helped put into place. "I suppose not. Anybody that's into snake handling ain't gonna get scared of some screeching tires."

"That snake wasn't gonna bite me." Tommy argued, remembering the snake he had picked up at camp earlier that summer, a copperhead.

"And chances are, I'm not gonna get struck by lightning. But that don't mean I make a habit of going outside during thunderstorms." Bo replied, ruffling the youngsters hair and receiving a flurry of boyish giggles in return.

"Uh oh." Bo heard Luke say, which diverted his attention away from Tommy.

_Now when one of the boys says those words, it usually means their genuinely afraid of something, and most of the time it is one of two things. Either a 98 lb. girlfriend they've made mad, or an elderly man in overalls they've made mad.. Considering what just happened, guess which one it is._

"When I heard them tires screamin' and saw them youngin's scatterin' I thought 'somebody around here's raised a dang fool, and I'm embarrassed to say that somebody is me!"

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse." Bo replied, looking toward the ground as his uncle finally ceased his charge, stopping in front of him.

"Tommy, you alright?' Daisy asked, who had arrived along with her Uncle Jesse.

"'Course I am. Us snake handlers ain't afraid of no screeching tires." Tommy replied, smiling at Bo. Bo returned a wink and a smile of his own.

Uncle Jesse sighed as if he had been holding his breath. "I'd ask why you found it necessary to almost run down all these kids, but I already know the answer. I hope you've at least offered an apology."

"He did, Mr. Duke." Ms. Davis replied, finally able to take a deep breath of her own.

"In conclusion, I'd like to thank the good citizens of Hazzard County for your support during my career and for your interest in the car museum. Remember, 25 percent of the profits we take in during this event will remain right here in Hazzard as a donation to the Frothy Meadows Camp. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!"

Bo frowned as the crowd erupted in cheer. "Well, it looks like I did it all for nothing. I missed Billy Kay's whole speech!"

"Cheer up, Bo. At least you can still stand in line and get his autograph!" Daisy reminded him as Tommy and the other children waved goodbye to the Dukes.

Bo brightened at the thought of this and looked toward the podium once again to see Billywhispering to Boss. Boss took in what he said and frowned, arguing a bit. Billystood his ground, however, which caused Boss to jam his cigar in his mouth and take a short puff before approaching the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to unforeseen circumstances, Mr. Kay's autograph session will be limited today. He's agreed to sign for the first 50 people who show up over at the FFA building at the high school, where the museum is set up. "

No sooner had Boss spoke the words than people began to scramble to get to their vehicles.

"Where you goin', Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked as Bo jumped through the window of the General.

"Well, I gotta hurry or I won't get to see Billy at all!" Bo replied.

"I think you got something more important to do." Jesse responded jutting a pinkie toward the van that the camp counselors were hurriedly trying to load the kids on, so they would have a chance at an autograph.

Bo sighed and slid back out. He and Luke ran over and assisted the counselors.

"Get an autograph for me, will you Tommy?" Bo asked, patting the boy on the shoulder, realizing his chances to get one were now slim to none.

"Only if you'll come over and wrestle me this weekend!" Tommy replied, holding up his fists.

Bo laughed. "You got it."

They closed the doors of the van and patted it, giving the driver the all clear.

"Hey ya'll." Cooter said, approaching the group and motioning to the General. You might want to go ahead and get that thing off the road. After that little announcement Boss just made, its amazing it hasn't already been trampled in the stampede.

The Dukes agreed and Bo and Luke slid back into the car, driving it over to Cooter's garage. As soon as they had parked and got out, they were joined once again by Jesse and Daisy who had walked.

"Hey, since you're missing out on the autograph, how about a free look-see at the latest addition to Billy Kay's collection?" Cooter asked. He then walked the Dukes over to the Ford Roadster, which was still parked where Rosco had left it. Luke let out a low whistle. "This is something you definitely don't see every day. Wonder where he came across this?"

"Boss Hogg." Cooter replied with a sly smile.

"Boss Hogg?" Daisy questioned. "Where'd Boss get it? Con some little old woman out of her late husband's last possession with a ridiculous past due note?"

Cooter laughed. "That I don't know, but if I were a bettin' man, I'd say you ain't far off."

Bo leaned through the passenger side window admiring the interior when an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him. "It's always a pleasure to see someone take a genuine interest in an American classic."

Bo stood back up and turned to find himself face to face with Billy Kay himself!

"Oh, uh, uh….." Bo stumbled, he then looked at his family before looking back at Billy with a big grin. "You're…..you're Billy Kay!" He said, grabbing the drivers hand in a firm handshake.

"Well, that's what it says on my birth certificate, anyway." Billy replied jokingly. "And who might you be?"

"Oh." Bo quickly let go of Billy's obviously aching hand and blushed a bit. "I'm Bo… Beauregard Duke, Bo for short. This is my cousin Luke." He continued, slapping Luke on the back of his shoulder to which Luke replied with a sidelong glance. "And that's Daisy, my other cousin, and my Uncle Jesse. Cooter Davenport here, he's a good friend of the family. He's the local mechanic around here and he was just showing us your car. I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble. It's a fine looking car, that's for sure. I can't wait to see the rest of your car collection, this will make a great addition, I'd put money on it."

Bo stopped to take a much needed breath. Billy Kay and the others chuckled in amusement at Bo's obvious excitement over the encounter with his favorite driver.

"No trouble at all, Bo." Billy Ray replied. "The Ford's a rare antique, that's for sure, but they can be found elsewhere. As for unique, that honor belongs to your orange car over there." He concluded by nodding toward the General Lee which was still parked at Cooter's garage a few feet away.

"Bo looked at the General then back at Billy Kay in astonishment." You saw us in the General Lee?"

"The General Lee? That's a fitting name. But in answer to your question, I'm afraid the whole TOWN saw you in your car!"

Everyone chuckled as a new wave of blushing appeared on Bo's face. "I guess I got in too much of a hurry."

"And I'll bet that car has a lot of 'hurry' in it. Any chance you could hurry me over to the FFA building before the late comers start arm wrestling each other for the last few places in line?"

Bo grinned. "Are you serious, you want ME to give you a ride in the General?"

Billy Kay shrugged. "Looks like an authentic race car to me, I was just hoping you could show me what it can do."

"Yes sir!" Bo beamed in excitement. He ran over and hopped through the window. "Doors are welded shut, Billy, you'll have to climb in." He instructed the driver as Billy got in the car. "Come on, Luke!"

There was no way Luke was going to interrupt Bo's shining moment. "That's okay, Bo you go ahead. I'll hitch a ride with Daisy."

"You sure?"

"Positive, now git!" Luke waved him away.

Bo smiled, gunned the engine, then blasted the Dixie horn before speeding off toward the high school.

"This thing sure has some power to it." Billy admitted as Bo closed in on 80 mph in no time.

"You think that's something, watch this…." Bo replied.

He shifted gears and looked for a ramp as they neared the Chikotowee River. Finding the perfect one, he increased his speed and sailed over the river, landing with as much grace as possible.

"Wow!" Billy Kay's face brightened with a huge grin as he held on to whatever he could for support. "That certainly doesn't happen in Nascar, well, not on purpose anyway."

"Well the General here, he's one of a kind." Bo replied, patting the dashboard.

"Bo," Billy began as Bo returned to normal speed. "Would you be interested in selling your car to me?"

Bo's face slowly fell as he looked back and forth from Billy to the road. "Sell the General? I don't think I could do that."

"I'd be willing to make you a real nice offer." Billy pressed.

Bo was torn. He didn't want to give up the General, not for any price, but he also didn't want to cross Billy.

"Well, I couldn't. First off, it ain't all mine. Half of it belongs to my cousin, Luke. We took this car out of the junkyard and built it to what it is today. Selling the General would be like, well, it would be like selling a member of my own family."

"Don't you even want to hear my offer?" Billy asked.

"You can tell me what it is if you want, but I can't sell the General."

"Twenty-five thousand dollars." Billy replied. "And…."

"And?" Bo questioned in amazement as Billy continued.

"I can arrange for you to have a guaranteed position as a poll starter in next weeks Daytona 500!"

(picture pauses with Bo looking at Billy in shock as Billy grins at him)

_Now if ya'll don' know it, a poll starter is one of first the two racers out in a typical Nascar race, and that chunk of money ain't exactly Sunday morning change in the offering plate.. Sounds like Bo might be tempted to sell a member of the family. Wonder what he thinks Luke's worth?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Billy that ain't fair!"

"What's not fair Bo? I thought it was a very generous offer." Billy replied.

"Oh the offer is generous alright, but what I was saying it ain't fair for you to make it in the first place. Why anybody that looks at Dukes knows we could use that money but…….well why don't you go out and build a car of your own? You could make one that looks just like it at a fraction of the cost, if you wanted to."

"Ah, but you just told me that your car is one of a kind, and I have to admit I've never been in one that could jump a creek and land on the other side without a scratch. Besides, if it's as easy to rebuild as you suggest, then take the money I'm offering and build yourself another one. You'll come out with money to spare."

Bo sat in silence, torn.

"Look, I can see this is going to be a hard decision for you. I'll be staying in town overnight. Why don't you go home and talk it over with your cousin? When you've made up your mind, come by the museum tomorrow and ask for me."

Bo glanced over at Billy before relaxing with a small smile. "Well, I guess I can at least do that."

"Good."

The conversation ended just as Bo pulled into the rear entrance of the high school. Billy's representatives, seeing him inside, waved Bo through the gate. Once he was near the rear door of the FFA building, he stopped the car and Billy climbed out.

"Thanks a lot for the ride, Bo. It was a real treat, even for an old nascar driver."

"It was a treat for me too, Billy." Bo had to admit.

Billy patted the General. "Think about what I said. Think real hard."

"I will."

As Bo pulled away Billy walked into the FFA building to immediately find Stephen, Boss Hogg, Rosco, and an unknown man in a rather heated conversation.

"What's going on here Stephen?" Billy asked.

"Oh good, Billy, you're here. I think you will be very interested to hear what this man has to say." Stephen said, pointing to the unknown man.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, mister. I's just askin' the Boss here if I did a good enough job on the Roadster for him."

"Hush, Teddy. You've said too much already." Rosco commanded.

Stephen turned to his boss. "It's a piece of junk, Billy."

"What!"

"It might be worth a couple hundred bucks at best. I overheard these three talking about how they got it out of the scrap heap at the junkyard."

"Sure it came out of the scrap heap, what car that old hasn't been restored?" Boss argued.

"Don't listen to him Billy. It's real pretty on the outside but it's gonna take some real work and money to get it in decent running condition. I just radioed that new mechanic we hired, John. He's still over in the square where you gave the speech and I had him check the car over. He radioed back saying we'd be lucky to get it out of the parking spot it's in."

Billy fumed and looked at Boss. "Hogg, you've pulled a fast one on me, haven't ya?"

"Uh uh. We had a deal Billy. You agreed to take the car in lieu of the money."

"I agreed to take a car that I assumed was in decent working condition. That, however, does not seem to be the case. And since you still hold the deed to the car, and I still hold the contract you signed guaranteeing me my appearance fee….."

Boss's face fell as he realized he didn't have his paperwork in order. He then smiled and put his arm around Billy. "Now now, Billy, let's not be hasty. Why Teddy here, he can come up with some real good parts for you this time. If I can get that car in pristine shape for you by tomorrow, would you still be interested?"

Billy laughed. "By tomorrow? I'm afraid it takes more than a day to rebuild a classic, Hogg. Now if you want to try, by all means go ahead. I'd certainly be interested to see how it all turns out."

"So you mean the deals still on, if I can get the car running the right way?"

Billy nodded, knowing that it would be impossible. "Sure Hogg. If you can pull it off, it would still be a good deal for me."

After Billy turned to talk with Stephen, Boss grabbed Teddy by the elbow and led him over into a corner. "Look, I don't care what you gotta do, but get me a car that will run as good as it looks, at least until we can get Billy and his crew out of town."

"Well Boss, what do you expect me to do?" Teddy whined.

"Clean up an old engine till it shines, fix the one that's in there, get a whole new car from another junkyard and fix it up as best you can. I don't care, so long as I'm not gonna be out of pocket no $2500.00."

"But that's almost impossible!"

"If you wanna keep your job, it better get possible real quick!"

"Are you gonna pay me overtime for all this work?" Teddy continued.

"Overtime? For what? You're the one who opened up your big trap. Now get going and have something ready by the time Billy Kay is ready to roll out of town."

"Howdy Mr. Hogg." Enos greeted his employer as Teddy walked away.

"Enos! What are you doing here, numb skull?" Boss asked, grabbing the turkey leg Rosco had just purchased out of his hand and taking a bite, leaving Rosco's mouth opened to nothing.

"Crowd control, sir. Don't worry, Cletus is still out on patrol."

"Patrolling what? I thought everybody was here!" Boss replied as Rosco left to get another turkey leg.

"They probably are. That parking lot is full out there. Hey did you hear the news? Bo gave Billy Kay a ride here in the General Lee!"

"Well that is news." Boss nodded in interest. "I bet that fancy race car driver brought those Dukes down a notch or two concerning that clunker car that they think is so wonderful!"

"Actually, sir, I think Billy was quite impressed. I overheard him tell his helper over there that he'd offered Bo $25000.00 for it."

"$25000.00!" Boss exclaimed, almost choking on his turkey.

"Yes sir. Seems Bo's gone back to the Duke farm to talk things over with Luke. It sure will be different around here if Billy manages to talk them out of the General."

Boss laughed and had that faraway look in his eye before he got back to Enos. "Oh, yeah, yeah it will. Um… didn't you say you were here for crowd control?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. See you Mr. Hogg." Enos waved as he went to supervise the autograph area.

Boss laughed that laugh in between bites of Rosco's turkey leg. He threw away the bone just as Rosco returned. He grabbed the sheriff's tie and dragged him into the FFA classroom and shut the door.

"Rosco, somebody upstairs really loves me, because the money just keeps coming my way!" Boss laughed as he turned on the light and grabbed Rosco's new turkey leg, which he began to devour.

"How so, Boss?" Rosco asked.

"That rich race car driver has put up a $25000.00 offer on the General Lee."

"$25000! Oh goody goody gumdrops." Rosco laughed. "That means I won't have to chase that dumb car all over the countryside anymore."

Suddenly, Rosco's face fell. "Wait a minute, Boss, how's an offer on the General Lee gonna make you a rich man?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Boss laughed.

(Picture pauses with Boss taking a big bite out of the turkey leg)

_Everybody in Hazzard County knows that messin' with the General's just askin' for trouble. I don't know why Boss is so excited about that money anyway. That's just a couple weeks' groceries for him. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you're back early." Uncle Jesse commented.

Bo closed the kitchen door and turned to find Jesse, Daisy, and Luke sitting around the table with slices of chocolate cake and glasses of milk in front of them.

"Guess I could say the same for ya'll. I thought you'd still be over at the FFA building trying to sweet talk your way into that autograph line."

"What for? You had the guy in the car with you, we figured you'd get us all an autograph." Luke replied as Bo took his seat at the table. "Besides, Jesse here's not feelin' so good."

"What's the matter, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, looking at his Uncle's plate and glass for the first time, noticing that neither one had been touched.

"Feels like a stomach virus comin' on. Hope I don't pass it on to you kids." Jesse replied, rubbing his stomach a bit. "So tell me, Bo. What was it like showin' off in the General for one of the greatest Nascar racers ever?"

Bo smiled as he recalled the ride with Billy. "It was fantastic, Uncle Jesse. Billy was really impressed, not only by my driving, but by the General too. As a matter of fact….you won't believe this……he offered to arrange for me to be a starter in the next Daytona 500!"

"You're kidding!" Luke exclaimed, a big grin on his face.

"You mean he can actually do that?" Daisy asked in amazement.

"I don't like it." Uncle Jesse gruffly replied.

"Huh?" Bo asked.

"Nascar's dangerous, Bo. Oh sure it's fun to look at on the T.V., or ….or to listen to on the radio, but those guys, they go awfully fast around those tracks, much faster that you guys go on these back roads around here, and the faster you go, the better the chance of getting killed if something goes wrong."

"Well Uncle Jesse, I don't mean you no disrespect, but you've known for a long time that me an' Luke here have dreamed of going into Nascar."

"Well I know you've always dreamed it, but to tell you the truth I was kinda countin' on the slim to none chance you had of ever making it to be, well, none." Jesse admitted. "'Course, you're a grown man, in the sight of the Lord and the law, and in the end, it's your decision, but only after we've had a long talk about it."

"Well, I might be able to shorten that talk up considerably, seeing how it's up to Luke here whether or not I even get to race."

"Wait, how'd all this get put on me?" Luke asked, holding his hands up.

"Well, you see, Billy wants to buy General Lee, and that's sort of part of the deal. He'll make the arrangement for me to race if we'll sell the car to him."

Luke looked at him in disbelief. "Bo, I know you've always wanted to race. Heck I've always wanted to race. But give up General just for the chance? I don't think so."

"Well, there's a little more to it than that." Bo replied. "He also offered $25000.00 for it."

"How many zero's was that again?" Daisy asked.

"Twenty five thousand dollars." Bo repeated.

Luke let out a low whistle. "That ain't pocket change, cousin."

"I know." Bo grinned, then immediately stopped. "But what do you think, Luke? We could probably build another Charger and all, but, well it wouldn't be General."

"That's true." Luke nodded, rubbing his chin. "Still, we could use that money. That old tractor is falling apart out there, and the house could really use a new roof. Even after that, they'd be enough money to build a new car."

With that, Uncle Jesse threw his napkin down and stood up from the table, turning toward his bedroom with a look of disgust..

"Uncle Jesse, you alright?" Daisy asked.

"I'm goin' to bed." Jesse replied. "I don't know if it's this stomach virus that's got me, or the fact that my own nephews would be so blinded by money and fame that they forget what's important to them."

"Jesse…" Luke began, but his Uncle continued to walk to his bedroom, followed by the sound of his door closing.

"Jesse's right, ya'll." Daisy began as she got up to clear the cake plates and milk glasses. "Billy Kay did make a good offer, but ya gotta admit that the General is one of the few things left in this world that we can count on."

Bo heaved a deep sigh and looked at Luke. "Aw, I knew it was right to keep the General all along. I just needed some reassurance. Want to ride back to the museum with me tomorrow? Help break the bad news to Billy Kay?"

"You got it, cousin."

The boys helped Daisy with the cleanup. By the time the work was finished, it had grown dark outside. They all said their goodnights to one another and headed for bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

(As the balladeer speaks, we once again see Rosco and Boss in the FFA classroom, where Boss laughs greedily before pulling Rosco out of the room once again and slamming the door).

"_Now I hope ya'll didn't forget that private little conversation Boss was having with Rosco concerning the General Lee. Well, you see, turns out it wasn't so private after all."_

(As soon as they are out the door, we see a man with a dark leather jacket sitting up from a cot he was laying on in the back of the room.)

"The General Lee." He says, grinning madly.

_Folks, I don't know who that feller is, but I got me a hunch that we're gonna be seeing more of him._

(The next shot shows Bo and Luke in the General Lee during another bright, sunlit morning.)

_Bright and early before church the next morning, Bo and Luke were on their way to break the news to Billy. There wasn't a chance they'd cross uncle Jesse by using church time to conduct their business._

"Cheer up, Bo. If Billy was really that impressed with your driving, maybe he'd still be willing to pull some strings in the Nascar circuit for you."

"I hope you're right, Luke, but I don't know, I almost feel like I'm letting him down somehow."

"Bo, he must have over 50 cars in his collection, this one's the only one you got. I think he will get over it."

As Bo pondered over this, they got a call on the CB

"Bo Peep to Lost Sheep. You boys out there somewhere I need to talk to ya real bad."

Luke picked up the CB. "Go ahead Daisy."

"Luke, please find Doc Applebee and get him to the house right away. I went in to wake up Uncle Jesse this morning and he's really sick. I don't know what's wrong and I'm scared!"

"Will do, Daisy." Luke replied.

Luke didn't have to say anything else. Bo slammed on the brakes, making a 180 degree turn in the road, and headed straight for Doc Applebee's house.

In what seemed like hours later, but in reality was only moments, the boys slid to a stop at the Duke farm. They jumped out then reached in to give Doc Applebee a hand. Bo grabbed the medical bag and thrust it to him before they all ran into the house.

Daisy met them in the kitchen on the verge of hysterics. "It's bad! Whatever it is, it's bad!" She wailed.

They all ran into the bedroom and saw Jesse still laying on the bed, his hand clasping his stomach. He rolled around a bit, offering some dry heaves before returning to a blood curdling moan.

"Jesse!" Bo exclaimed in panic. He began to rush forward but was stopped by Doc Applebee's hand. "Give him some air, Bo. You all wait outside."

The three did as they were told ad Doc Applebee examined Jesse behind closed doors. After a few moments the moans stopped and the doctor emerged.

"What's going on, Doc?" Luke asked anxiously as the three of them crowded around him. "What did you do?"

"Wasn't nothing I could do, 'cept give him a little something for the pain. His problem will need to be handled at the Tri-County Hospital-and he needs to get there fast!"

_Now I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I just can't stand it when something happens to good ole' Jesse._


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked

"I'm just a country doctor, Luke. It would take time for me to make an exact diagnosis and even if I did, there's no guarantee that I would be able to treat him. Time is not a luxury we have right now. He's in a lot of pain in there, as you can see. Don't worry, Tri-County's got Dr. Wilson on their staff now, and I hear he's one of the finest doctors in the state of Georgia."

"I'll go put my mattress in the back of Jesse's pickup. He'll be a lot more comfortable on the ride if he can stretch out." Bo suggested.

Doc Applebee shook his head. "Boys, don't subject him to a bumpy ride in the back of a pickup in his condition. Call an ambulance."

"Ambulance rides are expensive. Uncle Jesse would chew us out and tell us it was a waste of money when we could have drove him there ourselves." Daisy argued.

"Believe me." Doc Applebee replied. "He's in no position to chew anybody out."

_A little over an hour later, Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Cooter were in the waiting area of the Tri-County hospital. As was typical Bo sat calmy, patiently awaiting word on Jesse's condition._

"Why hasn't that doctor come out and told us anything yet?" Bo grumbled as he paced back and forth in front of his cousins.

"Calm down, Bo. Let the doctor check him out good so's he knows what's goin' on. We've only been here 15 minutes."

"Yeah, well it seems like 15 hours." Bo complained, hurling himself into a seat beside Luke. He immediately got back up when he saw a doctor walking toward them.

"How's my uncle?" Bo asked.

"Are you Mr. Silvers' nephew?" The doctor asked.

"No." Bo shook his head. "Duke, Jesse Duke."

"I'm sorry, I'm here for the Silvers family." The doctor replied. An elderly woman rushed forward and the doctor put his arm around her, leading her toward the back.

"Now that ain't fair. That lady came in after we did." Bo exclaimed, motioning madly toward the exiting pair.

"Duke, Jesse Duke family?" A doctor called out.

The four of them quickly stood up. "We're with Jesse Duke."

"I'm Doctor Wilson. Come with me, please." The doctor asked.

The doctor led them to a small , private waiting area, where no one took him up on his offer to sit down.

"Mr. Duke has appendicitis, a rather severe case of it, I'm afraid." Dr. Wilson, explained.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. "So it's treatable, then." Luke confirmed.

"Oh, totally treatable, but we'll need to do surgery today." Dr. Wilson replied.. "I'll take his paperwork to the secretary. One of you will need to see her to finish filling it out before we can start."

"Can I see him, Doctor?" Daisy asked.

"Of course. But we have him sedated to help with the pain, so he won't respond to you."

"You go ahead, Daisy. Me an' Bo here will go fill out that paperwork." Luke confirmed. "Cooter, will you go with her?"

"Sure thing." Cooter replied, putting his arm around Daisy's shoulders as the four of them followed Dr. Wilson out the door and down the corridor. Dr. Wilson stopped at the secretary's station just long enough to hand over Jesse's file and speak a few words before leading Daisy and Cooter further down the hall.

"You boys have a seat right there." The secretary said, motioning to two chairs just outside the window. Bo stared at the middle aged woman, her red hair pinned hurriedly on top of her head as she examined the file through reading glasses that had a black neck chain attached to them.

"Jesse Duke, now why does that sound familiar?" She mostly asked herself as she stood up and made her way to a room behind her with the word 'Files' on the door. She spent a few moments there before re-emerging with a new file. She returned and sat once again facing the boys, finally looking at them for the first time. "Now I know why I remember that name. We've had an outstanding balance here on Mr. Duke that is nearing two years old."

Luke thought for a minute. "Oh, you're talking about the time when Jesse was here with that head injury. I know we still owe money on that, but we've been payin' $20.00 a month on that account ever since he was here."

"I can see that, Mr. Duke, but the thing is, we can't add new debt on the top of old debt, not when the old debt is THAT old. It's against hospital regulation. I trust you've taken out a health insurance policy since that incident."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, and Luke swallowed before he shook his head.

"Well Mr. Duke, I'm going to need payment in full before we can treat your Uncle here today."

"Payment in full before you can treat him?" Bo asked, flabbergasted. He pointed down the hall in the direction that Cooter and Daisy had walked. "The man has to have emergency surgery. What are you going to do if we don't have the money? Let him die?"

"Of course not, Mr. Duke. But we won't be able to treat him. We would have to transfer him to the Chickasaw Clinic."

"The Chickasaw Clinic! That ain't even a hospital." Luke complained.

"I realize that, but they can do the surgery there, you'd just need someone to sit at home and keep an eye on your uncle for a few days , since they would have to discharge him immediately afterward."

"Luke, I just can't stand the thought of Uncle Jesse getting no secondhand care!" Bo muttered through clenched teeth.

"Me neither." Luke confirmed. "Lady, how long do we have to come up with that money?"

"Well, the sooner your uncle has his surgery, the better. I wouldn't spend any more than an hour or so trying to come up with it."

"How much do we need?" Luke asked.

"Let's see. The ambulance………….room and board……….surgery." She muttered as she banged on a calculator. She finished a few moments later. "More or less, you're looking at about $9000.00."

"Nine thou---." Bo stopped short. "Luke, we've pulled some stunts before but I just don't know of any job we can do to earn no $9000.00 in just one hour!"

"We'll be back in an hour, ma'am." Luke confirmed, standing up from his seat, followed by Bo.

"What are we gonna do? Bo asked.

"You're gonna use your pull at the Frothy Brewing Company to borrow some money." Luke replied, stopping at a payphone and fishing some change from his pocket.

Bo grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Bo got on the phone and began talking to Harold Steelman. As the conversation continued, his smiled slowly faded untill it disappeared all together.

"What did he say?" Luke asked after Bo had hung up.

"He more or less gave me a real pretty speech, saying that while he was grateful for the work I had done in contributing to the camp, the company basically doesn't give loans."

"Well we don't have time to argue with him right now." Luke said, grabbing the phone. "I'll call the bank. Maybe we can get one there."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Iola, the Hogg Savings and Loan secretary, said into the phone a few minutes later as J.D. Hogg walked through the front door, puffing on a cigar. "You already have your farm tied up in the orphanage playground loan, and I'm afraid your other assets just don't add up to $9000.00."

"Hmmm!" Boss exclaimed, motioning to the phone.

"Hold on just a second Luke." Iola asked, placing her hand over the receiver.

"Is that Luke Duke on the line askin' for a loan?"

"Yeah Boss. Seems his Uncle Jesse is over in the Tri-County hospital and he needs $9000.00 real bad."

"Oh, idn't that a shame." Boss laughed, taking the phone from Iola. He quit laughing before he got on the line. "Luke Duke? This is J.D. Hogg speakin' . I heard your Uncle Jesse was ailin'. Hope everything's alright."

Luke reluctantly explained the situation to Boss. While the Dukes had never exactly been friends with Boss, he and Jesse went back a long way.

"Well I'm real sorry to hear that, Luke. Considerin' the situation, I see no reason why I can't lend you that money."

"Really, oh that's great Boss!" Luke replied, giving a grinning Bo a high five.

"Now now wait a minute, Luke. I'm makin' an exception here but I am a businessman. I'm afraid you're gonna need to put something up 'till you can pay it back."

"Well, Boss, Iola there, she pretty much confirmed we ain't got nothing worth puttin' up."

"Nothing except, maybe, that orange clunker---I mean, your car, the General Lee."

"General Lee? Boss, I've heard you say a thousand times that our car ain't even worth the gas it would take to get it to the car crusher. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well like I said, I'm making an exception because me and Jesse go back a long way. Besides, you gonna sit there arguing about it with me or you gonna put one of them hospital secretaries on the line so I can guarantee payment and your uncle can have his operation?"

"It's a deal, Boss." Luke replied, really having no other option but to take Jesse to the clinic.

"Good. Now I'll need that car brought over to my impound yard as soon as possible. I'll have to hold it until you pay all the money back."

"Hold the General? Boss, I'm afraid payback could take a couple of years at best."

"Do you want your Uncle Jesse taken care of or not?"

"Of course." Luke replied. "I guess we have to do what we have to do. I'm at a payphone. I'll have the secretary call you back. You'll be there a few minutes, won't ya?"

"I'll be waiting." Boss replied before hanging up. "Well that was easier than I thought!" Iola looked at him in confusion as he stood their laughing."

_The trouble in all this is that Bo and Luke have no idea that Boss knows about the offer Billy Kay's put up for the General. They think they'll eventually get their car back, but friends, I'm not so sure anymore._


	6. Chapter 6

"Wonder what's taking so long?" Daisy said as she, the boys, and Cooter were all waiting in a private room for word on Jesse's surgery.

"Just relax, Daisy, the doctor should be in any minute to let us know something. They took him back two hours ago."

"Luke, what do you reckon Jesse's gonna say when he finds out what we did with General Lee?" Bo pondered.

Daisy's eyes widened in astonishment. "You didn't sell him to that Billy Kay, did you?"

"No, but we did have to borrow some money against him." Luke confirmed. He then decided to fill Daisy and Cooter in on what they had done.

"And Boss expects delivery of the General just as soon as possible." Bo added.

Daisy sighed. "Jesse's gonna be so upset to hear what you did. He knows how you two love General."

"You're right Daisy." Cooter confirmed. "The Duke boys and the General Lee go together like bees and honey, like peanut butter and jelly, like…….."

Luke held up his hands. "I get the picture. Of course we'll miss General Lee, but we were in a hurry, we did what we had too. We love Jesse more and he'll be there to see the day we get him back. That's what's important."

"Mr. Duke?"

"The group turned to see Dr. Wilson standing there. His smile spoke volumes.

"I'm happy to report that your uncle is out of surgery and doing very well."

Everybody smiled and started hugging each other, interrupted only by one of Bo's 'Yee Haw's'.

"When can we see him?" Daisy asked.

"Well, he has to spend about 10 more minutes in recovery, then we can move him out to a room. You can see him then."

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy whispered a few minutes later as the four of them stood around his bed.

"Oohh." Uncle Jesse mumbled as he began to stir. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Tri-County hospital, Jesse." Luke replied. "Seems you had a bad case of appendicitis. How do you feel now?"

"I feel like I got kicked by Maudine." Jesse replied, referring to his mule.

Bo laughed. "Don't worry, Jesse. The doc says you're doing very well."

"I don't call being kicked by a mule doing very well." Jesse muttered, still under the haze of anesthesia. He then groaned and grabbed his right side.

"You alright, Jesse?" Daisy asked with concern.

"Just hurtin', need something for the pain."

"I'll get the nurse." Daisy replied, pushing Jesse's nurse button.

A few moments later, the nurse walked in. Bo grinned at the shapely blond who looked to be about 24. "Can I help you, Mr. Duke?"

"Why you sure can." Bo said, sliding up beside her. "You can help keep the passenger side seat warm in my car tonight when we go over to the drive-in in Capitol City together."

"He's hurting and needs something for pain." Daisy replied, bringing the nurse's attention to Jesse.

The nurse picked up his chart and studied it for a few moments. She then put it down and shook her head. "Mr. Duke is already on a highly concentrated morphine drip. It's the strongest stuff they'll let him have."

As Jesse flinched in pain again, Daisy looked back to the nurse. "Then there's nothing you will do?"

The nurse put her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but we can't get him dependant on painkillers. I've seen a lot of patients just like him in here before, and the next day they didn't even need anything for pain anymore. Just give it some time."

The nurse turned to leave when Bo approached her again. "Hey, how bout that movie tonight?"

"Well." She replied. "You would have to check with Dr. Wilson."

"Dr. Wilson? Why? He got you working late?" Bo asked as Dr. Wilson walked into the room.

"Well, I can see he's stirring around a bit. That's always a good sign." Dr. Wilson commented, taking the chart from the nurse and smiling at her.

"Honey." The nurse said, giving Dr. Wilson a prolonged kiss on the lips. "Mr. Duke's nephew over there wants to ask you something."

"Oh he does?" Dr. Wilson asked as Bo's face fell and began to take on a red tone.

"Uh huh. I'll see you in a bit. I've got to call Mom and check on the baby."

"Aren't we going over to her house for supper tonight?"

The nurse nodded. "She's making lamb chops, one of your favorite. Don't forget Mr. Dukes question now."

"See you later, Mrs. Wilson." Dr. Wilson replied as the nurse sailed out the door, smiling at Bo.

"Now what did you want to ask me, uh…" he flipped through Jesse's chart and pointed to it. "….Bo."

"Uh…." Bo replied amidts the uncontrollable laughter emitted by his cousins and his best friend. "I was just wondering….ah…I was just wondering when Jesse could go home." He grinned at the end, happy to have found a legitimate question packed away in his mind.

"If all goes well, he should be out of here the day after tomorrow." Dr. Wilson replied.

"Doctor, are you sure there is nothing else he can have for pain?" Daisy asked one last time.

Dr. Wilson shook his head. "He'll be fine. I'll be back in the evening to check on him one more time before I leave." With that, he turned and also left the room.

"That was real smooth, Bo." Cooter laughed, punching him on the arm.

"I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it." Bo muttered. "She didn't look quite as pretty goin' out as she did comin' in. Probably something to do with her attitude."

"I've heard that before. Only, them girls was talking about you at the time." Luke grinned to which Bo replied with a smirk.

Jesse groaned again. "Something for the pain." He commanded softly.

"I'm sorry Jesse, they won't give you anything else." Daisy replied, stroking his hair.

"Shine….under the sink…..at the house." Jesse replied.

"Now Jesse, I don't think Dr. Wilson would take too kindly to us givin' you alcohol whilst you's still in the hospital." Luke pointed out.

"I don't give a flip what them doctors think. I said I wanted my shine and I want it now!" Jesse demanded, some of his spirit coming back to him.

Luke arched his eyebrows. "Yes sir. Me and Bo'll go back to the farm and get it. Cooter, you want to hang out with Daisy and Jesse a little while longer?"

"No problem." Cooter confirmed.

The next shot we see an empty Duke farm. Moments later, a man arrives on foot, running quickly to the barn where he closes the door. It is the man in the black leather jacket that we saw in the FFA building who overheard Boss's conversation. Moments later, the General Lee slides to a stop at the kitchen door entrance.

"Boss sure is being pushy, ain't he?" Bo announced as they slid out. He went over and kicked a big rock across the yard in frustration.

"If we'd been smart, we'd have never answered that C.B. call."

"Well you's the one who answered it!" Bo exclaimed.

"I thought he's gonna ask how Jesse's doing. I had no idea that he would insist on taking General today."

"Well that's Boss for ya." Bo sighed. "I guess we made a deal."

"Yeah, and if we don't see to our end of it, there's nothing to stop Boss from calling over to the hospital. They would kick Jesse out in no time."

"You're right, but that don't mean Boss has to get everything. Let's get the tools and the spare out of the trunk before we take it over."

The boys opened the trunk and took out everything that wasn't attached and couldn't be loosed from the car. They then began walking toward the barn.

"Where should we put this stuff, Luke?" Bo turned to ask after he kicked the door open.

"Bo watch out!" Luke exclaimed.

Bo didn't even have time to turn. The butt of the gun came down hard on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, out cold. The man then turned his gun on Bo. "Don't try anything funny or blondie here gets it."

"Okay mister, just relax." Luke replied, laying down the stuff he was carrying and holding up his hands. "What is it that you want?"

"The keys." The man replied, holding out his hand.

"Keys to the house?" Luke asked.

"No hayseed, the car. I want the keys to your car!"

(Picture freezes with the man holding the gun on Bo and his other hand out to Luke, waiting for the keys.)

_Friends, do ya'll realize this all got started 'cause Bo was driving a little too fast on his way into town?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I begin the next chapter, I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have contributed reviews so far. I hope you've had as much fun reading my story as I have had writing it. And if you have not contributed a review yet, please do so! When I get involved in my stories, they become a passion until they are completed and I thrive on all of the reviews I receive. If you've got a punch to throw concerning the story, throw it, because I can't improve if I am blind to an area that could use improvement. And so, the story continues……………….**

"Mister, the keys are in the car. Now If you're just looking for a quick way out of town or some money I'd be happy to…."

"Don't need no ride." The man replied, fidgeting nervously. He motioned to the wall where a coil of rope hung and then to Bo. "Now you get that rope and start tyin' him up- and do a good job too, or else you'll have his blood on your hands."

Luke reluctantly pulled the rope down and tied up Bo, first his feet, then his hands. He was angered by the fact that he was being forced to tie up his cousin rather than check on him. As Luke labored to roll him over, he quickly discovered that Bo's thin nature gave no indication to his stout weight.

"Now sit down next to him." The man ordered.

Luke did as he was told. The man threw him some more rope.

"Now tie up your feet, and no funny business."

Luke tied his feet as simply as possible in a way that he thought would still please the gunman. The gunman leaned down and checked the work before binding Luke's hands himself. Satisfied at last, he fished their pockets for their knives and their wallets before he stood up and put the gun inside his coat pocket, smiling.

"Well now, boys, it's been real nice doing business with ya." He stated before bolting from the barn. He ran over to the General and spend a few minutes tugging on the door handle before finally climbing though the window. He started the car and then, to add insult to injury, gave Luke a wave and a toot of the Dixie horn as he floored it away from the farm.

_Well Bo's knocked out, Uncle Jesse's in the hospital, and Jesse's ticket to stay there just high tailed it away from the farm like a claw-foot tub in a spring tornado. Yep, sounds like a typical day for the Dukes. Makes you wonder why they bother getting out of bed in the mornings._

Of all the emergencies, Luke's foremost concern was Bo's well-being. "Bo! Bo! Come on now, wake up!"

The slight stir and moan that Bo offered brought Luke some encouragement. With that he began to work, on the binds on his feet. Having learned to tie sailors' knots in the Navy, he had formed a reef knot on his feet. He knew if he kept his feet apart slightly, it would pass as good for the carjacker, but to loose it was only a matter of squeezing his feet together and rubbing them against each other until the ropes fell free. The binds on his hand were a different story, though, they had been tied by the carjacker himself.

"Come on, Bo. Open your eyes." Luke continued to encourage his cousin as he searched the barn for something to saw away the ropes on his wrists. Most of the tools dangled from nails and every time Luke tried to get a firm hold, they would sway. The tools from the General Lay sprawled on the ground and the truth was that, even if Luke could get one of them, most were not fit for cutting. Getting a knife out of the house was not an option, as Daisy had made the rare decision to lock up knowing they would all be away at the hospital most of the day- and the carjacker now had the only house key on the chain in the General that the boys carried between them.

Luke finally settled on a rusty nail with a sharp point that jutted out of the door frame. He turned around and positioned the ropes on the nail to begin the tedious task of sawing.

"Snap out of it, Bo! General's been stolen!" Luke commanded as Bo stirred more, Luke's primary concern being that Bo actually woke up more so than the fact they had lost the car. It was then that Luke spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye.

Buster, a white wrinkled-face bulldog that belonged to their neighbors, was sniffing around the yard. Bo was usually fond of dogs but lost no love on Buster, who had taken a special liking to Bo and would run up to him, jumping on him and licking him every chance he got.

Luke let out a shrill whistle for the dog as he continued to work on the ropes. Buster lifted his head and perked his ears in response. He trudged over to the barn and, as Luke had hoped, spotted Bo laying there and ran over to begin licking his face.

The act brought the younger Duke around in a hurry. He opened his blue eyes to see the dog he despised most looming over him.

Bo quickly moved to push Buster away and found out that, for reasons unknown to him, he was tied up.

"Get away from me, Buster!" Bo yelled, having no choice but to roll away as Buster jumped on him in excitement. Despite the circumstances, Luke could not help but laugh out loud.

"Luke, you just gonna stand there cackling or are you gonna get this dang dog off me?" Bo yelled.

"Um….sorry cous, I'm all tied up at the moment." Luke replied innocently enough as he continued to saw on his ropes.

"Git!" Bo yelled a firm command to the dog. The dog jumped back and lowered it's head a bit before whimpering away.

About that time, Luke had managed to free his hands. He then ran over to Bo and began untying him. "How's your head Bo?" He asked, glancing at his blond hair and happy to see that there was no crimson mixed in.

"It hurts pretty bad, but it doesn't feel like anything that won't pass. What happened anyway?"

"Some guy whacked you over the head then stole the General?"

"The General's gone?" Bo asked as his hands were freed. He then sat up and helped Luke with the binding on his feet.

"Yeah, but if we hurry, maybe we can still catch him." Luke replied as the last of Bo's ropes were loosed. The boys got up and dashed for Daisy's Jeep, thankful that she had rode to the hospital in the General with them.

Meanwhile, a greedy Boss Hogg was on the phone with Stephen Dwight, Billy Kay's assistant.

"That's right, Mr. Dwight. The Duke Boys have negotiated with me to sell the General Lee to Mr. Kay." Boss told him.

"Why didn't they just negotiate with Billy themselves?" Stephen asked suspiciously.

"Well, the boys, their Uncle Jesse went into the hospital today real sick and naturally, being a friend of the family, I wanted to help out as much as I could. So when they told me they were planning on selling Billy their car, I told them I'd make all the arrangements for them."

"You're not trying to pull another fast one, are ya?" Stephen asked suspiciously.

"Oh no sir. I should have that car in my possession this afternoon around 6:00. Tell Billy he can come by and see it for himself."

Stephen paused for a minute. "We'll be there, Hogg. But if we show up and this turns out to be another one of your shuck and jive's, you'll pay us Billy's appearance fee plus an extra thousand for all the trouble you've put us through!"

"But…."Boss began as Stephen slammed down the phone. "Where are them dang Duke boys? They should have been here with the car by now."

"Uh….little fat buddy?" Rosco asked as Boss opened a massive jar and took out a whole-cucumber pickle. "Now how is it that you're gonna sell the General Lee to Billy Kay? Now the boys made a deal to put the car up as collateral against that loan, not to sell it to you. Now I hate that car, but to sell it when it doesn't belong to you, that's just naughty naughty."

"Hush, Rosco. Them boys will get their car back, eventually. Well, one that looks like it anyway."

"How so?"

"What do you think I got Teddy working at the junkyard for? To figure out how to make planters out of spare parts?"

"You mean you're gonna give them boys back a decoy car?"

"Oh, cheer up Rosco. You're not gonna have to chase that clunker car around anymore. Besides, a couple years away from that orange nightmare might do them some good. Who's to say they'll even want it back once the loan is paid off."

"So you're gonna collect $25000.00 from Billy Kay and $9000.00 plus interest from Bo and Luke and the most you're gonna be out is whatever it cost to make a cheap decoy?"

"Ingenious, isn't it? Pure ingenious!" Boss laughed.

His laughter was interrupted as the door to his office was thrown open. Boss gasped.

"Clint! What are you doing here?" Boss asked the man in the black leather jacket.

"I come to collect my money, Hogg." Clint replied.

"Money? What money?"

"That little deal we had? The one we talked over at the museum after you got through telling that bumbling sheriff about your plans for a certain orange car, a car you hired me to steal for you in exchange for $3000.00?"

"Oh that? Well don't' bother anymore. The deal is off."

"Oh really?" Clint rushed forward, causing both Boss and Rosco to jump. He then pointed out the window." That little jewel out there says that the deal is still on.

Boss looked out the window and gasped to see General Lee parked to the side. "Where'd you get that thing?"

"Well, they certainly weren't giving it away, that's for sure." Clint replied with a smirk. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll give me cash,or you're fate might be the same as the blond one."

He ended by raising the butt of his gun in the air again, ready to bring it down on Boss.

(picture freezes with Clint holding the gun over Boss's head.)

_Now folks, I ain't a member of Boss's fan club, but that Clint fellow, I'm startin' to downright hate him._


	8. Chapter 8

"Well what about it, Hogg? Do I get the money or don't I?" Clint asked again, the gun still poised over Boss's head.

"Of course, of course! For heaven's sake there's no need to get physical about it." He confirmed, standing up and going to the small safe he had in that office. "Now turn around and don't you go listenin' for these little dial clicks, ya hear?"

"You're gonna hear some clicks of your own if you don't get that safe opened fast!" Clint replied.

Boss jumped and Rosco simply said 'Oooh' as Clint pointed the gun at them. Boss finally opened the safe, taking $3000.00 cash out and handing it over to Clint.

"Well, Hogg…." He began, flipping the bills with his thumb. "…… I've found a good place to hide the car. I'll let you know where it is tomorrow after I've counted the money……….and long gone out of this hick town."

"Tomorrow? Look I gave you your money. I need that car tonight."

"Yeah, you want me to leave here on foot so you can get every cop within a hundred mile radius out looking for me? I'm afraid your reputation far surpasses Hazzard, commissioner. I don't want to take my chances. You behave yourself real good and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Wait a minute now, you said something about the blond one-Bo Duke. Is he alright?" Boss asked.

Clint almost laughed. "Well look who's getting sentimental all of a sudden. Don't worry, nothing happened to him that he won't recover from. Now like I said, you two behave and you'll hear from me later."

Boss and Rosco had no choice but to allow Clint to leave as he still had his gun trained on them. Soon after they heard the General start up and screech out of town.

"What am I gonna tell Billy Kay?" Boss moaned.

"I don't know about that Boss, but the way you asked about Bo Duke, well that was kind of touching. It almost seemed like you cared about him in a way."

"When have I ever cared about a Duke?"

Rosco of course, had no idea that Boss had thought Bo was his son, until a long lost letter from Bo's mother recently surfaced, proving otherwise. It would take time to erase his though process concerning the younger Duke. Boss smirked and picked up the phone. "Mabel, get me Teddy over at the junkyard fast."

The scene switches to the junkyard where Teddy is tinkering with a car. He hears the phone ringing and goes to answer it. "J.D.'s Junkyard, this is Teddy."

"Teddy, this is J.D. Hogg. Look, I've had an emergency come up and you're gonna have to get a replica of the General put together for me post-haste."

"I bet them Dukes is real honored that you're so impressed with their car that you want one just like it." Teddy smiled.

"Teddy, you're not paid to bet, you're paid to work. What have you found lying around that trash heap so far?"

"Well you're not gonna believe it Boss, but a feller just come thru here drivin' a charger he's lookin' to get rid of. Only wanted a hundred dollars, too. Real good body on it, but it needs a lot of repairs."

_Boss's needing a Charger in a big hurry and up drives a feller wanting to get rid of one. Don't you hate it when things just fall in place for the bad guys?_

"Well that's perfect. Get it painted up and deliver it to me this evening."

"This evening? Boss, I'd barely have enough time to paint, let alone work on the engine any more."

"Well then, you're wastin' time on the phone with me that you could use painting. Didn't you say that feller drove the thing on the yard?"

"Well he did sputter in but I already got that kink worked out. I drove it around the yard once after I worked on it a little and it ran a lot faster but there's a lot of old parts under there that look like they could conk out any time."

"Look, long as it's runnin' enough to pass for awhile, that's all I'm worried about. Now you start that paintin' and have it to me at a quarter to six!"

"But Boss!"

"Make it 5:30!" Boss replied, hanging up.

"I'm gonna need some help." Teddy mumbled, picking up the phone again.

"Well, looks like the General's not in town. "Luke said, surveying the square as he circled it in Daisy's Jeep. The only place to even hide it around here would be in Cooter's garage, and he's still at the hospital with Jesse."

Which reminds me, if we don't high tail it back to the hospital with that shine, Uncle Jesse's gonna end up tanning our hinds soon as he's up to it."

"The shine!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief. "I's so worried about getting the General back that I forgot all about getting Jesse his shine."

"Well what are we going to do? We can't get into the house. Besides, if we don't find our car and get it to Boss he's liable to arrest us for breech of contract.."

Luke nodded at the post office. "Jesse brought a quart of shine to Miz Tizdale just last week. Somethin' about her knee actin' up on her. We can ask her if she's seen the General while we're in there."

_Now as most of ya'll know, ole' Jesse hadn't made shine in a long time. After the boys got caught running shine a few years back, he promised the U.S. of A. government that he would never make anymore if they would pardon the boys for the crime. Jesse's moonshine was the next best thing to Doc Applebee's medicine. Sometimes even better, which is while he kept a modest stockpile of the last big batch he had made before the boys were caught- for medicinal purposes._

A few minutes later the boys entered the post office where Ms. Tizdale was busily sorting mail.

"Afternoon, Miz Tizdale." Luke began.

"Howdy." Bo added with a smile.

"Miz Tizdale, we gotta ask you somethin'." Luke said.

"Sorry boys…gotta take a number before I can help you." Ms. Tizdale instructed.

Luke, knowing this was common routine for the elderly postmistress, simply took one without argument.

"Number one." Ms. Tizdale announced. Luke then handed her the number.

"Why hi there Luke, Bo." She said, smiling. "What can I do for you boys today?"

"Well Miz Tizdale, we's wonderin if you might have seen our car in town." Bo inquired.

"Your car? You mean the General Lee?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "Sorry boys. I been workin in the back a lot today and ain't seen much of nothin' to tell you the truth. Somethin' wrong?"

Luke sighed. "Well sorta. General's just one of our problems, the other one's Jesse, which is why we came to see you."

"Why Luke, I'd be happy to do anything I could to help with your sweet Uncle Jesse." Ms. Tizdale replied, her eyes fluttering dreamily.

Bo grinned but managed to suppress his laugh.

"Do you still happen to have that shine Jesse brought you last week? We sort of got locked out of the house and promised to bring him some over at the Tri-County hospital."

"Jesse Duke's in the hospital?" Ms. Tizdale asked, crestfallen.

The boys took a few moments to fill Ms. Tizdale in on the events of their day. "And now we've got to go explain to Boss that we don't have the car anymore." Bo finished.

"Well boys, you're more than welcome to that shine. I just needed a few sips anyway. Better yet, why don't I go ahead and take it over to Jesse myself?"

"Well now, Miz. Tizdale, that would be great, but we don't want to put you out or anything. I mean it's still a few hours until the post office closes and…."

"Afternoon Miz Tizdale, Bo, Luke." Enos Strait said, opening the door with a big grin. "I heard Uncle Jesse made it through his operation okay, and I's real glad to hear about that."

"Enos." Ms. Tizdale said, stepping out from behind the counter. "You're gonna have to take over for me here today I've got to go over to the Tri-County hospital and nurse my one true love, Jesse Duke, back to health."

"Thanks a lot, Enos." Luke said, patting the deputy on the shoulder before he and Bo rushed out, followed by Ms. Tizdale who tossed her visor to Enos that she wore during her postmistress duties.

"Now hang on ya'll, wait a minute Miz Tizdale I can't work for you today I'm on duty!" Enos yelled out to the departing group.

"Make sure they take a number, Enos." Miz Tizdale replied as she put on her helmet and kicked her motorcycle into gear, speeding off into the direction of her house to pick up the shine.

Moments later, Bo and Luke pulled into a parking spot in front of the county jail, still laughing. They had decided that it would be best to report the General stolen and take their chances with Boss. "Luke, wouldn't you love to be in Uncle Jesse's room when that door opens and Emma Tizdale walks in?"

"Only as a fly on the wall. Maybe we should have thought that through better. The tanning we would have got for forgettin' the shine in the first place might have been a smidgin lighter than the one we're sure to get for sending her over there with it."

_The whippin' them boys is expectin' from Jesse ain't nothing compared to the one they'd be giving to Boss right now if they knew that he was responsible for the mess they's in. Ya'll stick around_.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys were coming to see Boss as he was on the phone with Teddy. He had just hung up when they walked into the jailhouse. Boss looked up and almost dropped the pickle he had been munching on, afraid they had overheard him.

"Um, afternoon boys." He said, quickly recovering. "I trust you've come to deliver your collateral."

"Not exactly, Boss. We've come to report a robbery." Luke replied.

Boss gasped in feigned shock. "A robbery? How terrible that you were robbed while your poor Uncle Jesse lays in the hospital. Rosco, get some paperwork and write down everything that was taken from Jesse's farm."

"Oh no, it wasn't the farm, Boss. Someone stole our car."

"Your car?" Boss huffed.

"General Lee?" Luke replied in a questioning tone, as if to say 'you know, the General Lee'.

Boss continued to look shocked for the show, but changed his attitude quickly. He then smiled one of those smirky know-it-all smiles.

"Wait a minute, I know what's goin' on here. Now that your Uncle Jesse's done come through his surgery okay and all that money's tied up at the hospital, you're tryin' to find some poor pitiful excuse to keep your car."

"No Boss that ain't what's going on here. We went by the farm to pick up something for Jesse and this guy was waiting there for us, and he tied us up and took the General." Luke informed him.

"Yeah. The ropehe used to tie us up with is still in our barn. Go out to our farm and see for yourself if you don't believe us." Bo added.

"Planted by the two of you to cover up your lie, I'm sure."

"Boss, are you going to sit here and argue with us for the next hour or are you going to have your sheriff there help us find the car?" Bo asked sternly.

"Neither. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." Boss replied, reaching over and picking up his telephone. 'Mabel. Get me the Tri-County Hospital."

"Why you low down, dirty…." Bo began, lunging at Boss. He was held back by Luke. "Ain't gonna do Jesse no good if we have to come up with bail money, too."

"I'm glad someone is showing some sense in the situation." Boss smiled as the secretary came on the line. "This is Jefferson Davis Hogg over here in Hazzard County. I'm callin' to cancel the promissory note I put up for the care of Jesse Duke."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hogg." The secretary began. "You've already accumulated a balance for Mr. Duke. Now we could discharge him to the care of the Chickasaw Clinic, but you would be responsible for the bill up until now."

"And how much is that bill?" Boss asked, pushing the speaker button on his fancy new phone before placing the receiver back on it.

"With the doctor's bill and everything, it comes up to $7425.28, according to what I have in front of me." She replied. "The doctor really would like for him to stay at least two more days, to make sure there aren't any complications with infection and so forth. That would only run another $1000.00. Are you sure you want to send him to the clinic?"

"Oh, I'm positive." Boss smiled as Bo stood there visibly fuming. "I'll get a check to you this afternoon for what I owe."

Boss hung up and looked at the boys. "Well you heard it for yourselves. Normally I'd give you 'till the end of the day to come up with your car or with my money. But seein' how you got Jesse to deal with, I'll make an exception. You either get me that orange clunker car, or $7500.00 by the end of this week, or you'll get put in jail so fast it'll make Billy Kay's race car look like a turtle."

Bo lunged at him again but Luke held him back and walked him to the door. "I'd like to take that sneer of his face, Luke! Just once!"

"Don't blame me for your problems, Bo Duke. I seem to remember a while ago you had ample opportunity to access all the money you needed for your uncle's care. Instead, you decided to tie it all up in a bunch of kids and a muddy lean-to camp."

Bo decided to allow Luke to guide him out before he said something that even Uncle Jesse would protest to.

"What are we going to do Luke?"

"I don't know, but first off, we better get on the phone and let Daisy know what's goin' on before they bust in there and cart Jesse off on a stretcher."

The boys went over to Cooter's to use the phone. The got a spare key out of an old tire propped up against the door. Cooter decided it was high time to leave a spare key on the place after his upstairs window had got broken out on more than one occasion by the boys when a need for the phone had arose.

"Mabel, get me Tri-County Hospital." Luke said.

A few moments later, he had Daisy on the line. He explained how the General had been stolen and how Boss was having Jesse discharged from the hospital.

"Oh, I hate to think of Jesse being in the care of the Clinic." Daisy said out of Jesse's earshot, holding the phone where Cooter could hear as well. Luke could here Ms. Tizdale cooing at Uncle Jesse in the background.

"I know, but the hospital needs $1000.00 to keep him there two more days. I just don't know where we're gonna come up with that kind of money today."

"Now you don't worry about that, Lucas Dukas. I got me $1000.00 put away in a savings account right here in town that says Jesse's stayin' put." Cooter announced.

"That's real nice, Cooter, but why do you have money in a bank outside of Hazzard?"

"Because J.D. Hogg doesn't need access to every financial record I have, that's why."

Luke took up his friend on his offer and thanked him. Knowing that Cooter would go to the bank two blocks from the hospital to withdraw the money, he hung up.

"Well that takes care of the immediate situation, but we still got to find the General if we don't want Jesse's welcome home party to be our going away party as well."

With that, the boys locked the garage back up and went back to Daisy's jeep to continue the search.

Later that evening an anxious Boss Hogg stood in front of the courthouse along with Rosco, looking at his watch.

"Where is that Teddy? I told him to be here 20 minutes ago!" Boss fumed.

"This is deputy Enos Strait callin' Sheriff Coltrane." A voice said over Rosco's CB.

Rosco reached through the window of his car. "This is Rosco P. Coltraine. Uh Enos, how's that inspection going?"

Enos had a very frustrated Bo and Luke pulled over in Daisy's jeep. Boss had created a bogus inspection point on the road to keep the boys tied up while he talked with Billy Kay about the fake General.

"Sheriff. I can't think of no reason to hold them anymore. They've had their tires checked, engine checked, battery….."

"Look, you're gonna have to think of somethin' else. We've gotta keep them out of town for awhile longer, you hear?"

"Sheriff, what's goin' on? I don't feel too good about this whole deal."

"Don't you worry about what's going on. I'm your superior officer and I told you to keep them there and that's what I intend for you to do, understand?"

"Yes sheriff, over at out." Enos replied reluctantly.

Moments later, the General Lee came screeching into the square- or so it seemed. It skidded to a halt in front of Boss and Rosco, who jumped back. Teddy then got out.

"Teddy, where have you been? I told you to be here at 5:30!"

"Sorry, Boss, but this detail paintin', well it ain't easy. I had to call in my cousin Sheila to help me. She's real good with that artistic stuff but she had to come up all the way from Sugar Valley."

"Well I have to say, it does look like the real thing." Boss replied, about to touch the rebel flag.

"Not yet! Paint's not dry." Teddy informed him.

"Not dry! What am I gonna tell…oh, never mind!" He stopped short, realizing the less people who knew about his deal with Billy, the better. He then looked at Rosco. "Rosco here will be glad to give you a ride back to the junkyard- right now! You've got that Roadster that has to be ready first thing in the morning."

Seeing his seriousness, Rosco motioned Teddy to get in the car, he then drove him away being replaced almost immediately by Billy Kay and Stephen.

"Well, Hogg." Billy Kay began, eyeing the General. "I think he looks even better the second time around."

"Oh, well that's cause when they boys decided to sell it, they thought they'd touch up the paint. You know, with as much money as you's givin' them and all."

Billy smiled as he got out his checkbook. "Well that was mighty nice of them. You tell them that when you see them. Now, do I just make this check out to Bo or Luke Duke?"

"No, make it out to J.D. Hogg." Boss replied.

Billy Kay looked up and arched his eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, with their Uncle Jesse in the hospital and all, they don't have time to do banking, so I told 'em I'd make sure the money got in their account. Now I can't do that with a check made out to them."

"Hey Billy, you gonna test drive this thing? I mean you know how he tried to do you on that Roadster."

"Don't need to. I rode in it the other day and I know how it runs!" Billy replied with a grin.

"Ahh, somethin' seems fishy." Stephen replied, eyeing Boss.

"Well we don't have time to analyze things. We gotta go back and get the rest of the cars loaded up. Like I said, I rode in the car already. It runs great!"

Billy quickly wrote the check to Boss and handed it to him. "You gonna have my Roadster ready tomorrow morning? Or do I collect some of that money back from you?"

"Oh it'll be ready alright!" Boss replied, happily looking at the check.

"Remember Hogg, bright and early. We'll be leaving for our next stop, Birmingham, at 6:00 a.m!"

With that, Billy climbed into the General, being careful not to mar the paint. He then started the engine and roared away, with Stephen following.

_Ya know, now that Billy Kay's accepted that decoy General, it kinda makes you wonder what Boss has planned for the REAL one._


	10. Chapter 10

_The next two days passed uneventfully by Hazzard standards. Jesse continued to recover and finally came home, relieved to be free of Emma Tizdale. Daisy decided to take a few days off from the Boar's Nest until Uncle Jesse got back on his feet. Cooter went back to work at the garage, and Bo and Luke continued to search for the General Lee with no luck. During that time, the mobile museum rolled out of Hazzard- along with the decoy General and the Ford Roadster that Teddy miraculously restored- with Bo never having the chance to speak with Billy Kay again. And the General? Well, Clint called Boss the next day and told him it was hidden in the old Choctaw Indian Mine # 2, under a tarp. Boss thought it best to leave it there until things cooled down a little more._

"Luke, what are we going to do next time Jesse asks about the General Lee? I hate to keep lying and telling him it's at Cooter's."

"We'll have to tell him the truth eventually, since Boss is going to have the General even if we do find it. I was hoping to give him a few more days to recuperate, but it'll have to come out before Rosco shows up and carts us off to jail."

"You know he's gonna be mad, don't you? He'll tell us we should have just had him moved to the clinic, least we'd stayed out of jail that way."

"I trust you're right about that. But I wouldn't have changed a thing concernin' his care.We don't have to cross that bridge yet. Let's go home, check on Jesse, and have breakfast. Then we'll keep looking."

Soon the boys rolled up to the farm in Jesse's pickup truck and went into the house. Jesse was sitting there in the living room, a hot cup of coffee in his hand and his feet propped up on an ottoman as Daisy fried bacon in the kitchen.

"Hey ya'll. Talk about perfect timing." Daisy said, as she used tongs to remove the bacon from the oil to drain on paper towels. She motioned them to sit at the table where eggs, gravy, biscuits and grits were already spread. Uncle Jesse got up from his chair with only a slight amount of effort to join the family at the table.

"So, boys, did Cooter get the General fixed up yet?" Jesse asked, placing a red and white checkered cloth in his lap.

"Not…..exactly." Luke replied, folding his hands for the prayer that was about to take place.

Daisy quickly placed the bacon on the table and sat in her seat. The prayer was said and the family began to pass the dishes about.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? It usually don't take Cooter this long to work on the General. You boys have wrecked it so many times he out to know it up down and sideways."

"Well Jesse…." Luke began, being interrupted by the phone much to his relief.

"It never fails. Try to sit down to a meal……see who that is and get rid of 'em, Bo." Jesse commanded.

"Yes sir." Bo replied, getting up to answer the phone.

"Can I speak to Bo Duke please?" The voice on the other end said.

"At your service." Bo replied, straining to hear the caller who sounded like he was near a busy highway.

"Bo this is Billy…..Billy Kay."

"Billy Kay!" Bo grinned, looking at his family who showed surprised that he was on the line.

"Listen, Bo. I called for a couple of reasons. First off, I wanted to make sure that you got your money."

"Umm…, what money would that be, Billy?"

"The money that Mr. Hogg was supposed to give to you. I know he's a friend of your family and all but I don't quite trust him, and I won't feel good until I know you have your money for sure."

"Well Billy, I'm a little lost to tell you the truth. Nobody owes me any money as far as I know."

"It's the money I owed you for your car, the General Lee!"

"General Lee!" Bo exclaimed in surprise. This brought Luke up from the table in a hurry, where he listened in on the line as well.

Billy Kay then laid out the events of his purchase of the car, along with the story Boss had given him concerning the check. "I tell ya Bo, he's a handsome devil, the General Lee. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, I could not get that place for him in the Daytona 500 that I promised."

Billy stopped to wait for a reply. Bo and Luke stood silent, still processing the information, so he continued.

"However it did come up that one of the drivers had to drop out of the race in Atlanta today, and they offered the spot to me. I pulled the General over here on my trailer andI's hoping you be willing to race him for me hereinstead. Bo, I just wouldn't feel right about anyone other than you driving the General in a race, not 'till I see what he can really do. And you're the one who knows him best. If you'll accept the switch, I'll split the prize money with you. If you win even 5th place that would be $2500.00 comin' your way, more if you finish before that"

"As much as, say, $10000.00?" Bo asked.

"Oh yes. Slightly higher than that, actually." Billy replied..

"$10000.00 Luke!" Bo exclaimed. "I'll be there, Mr. Kay."

"That's fantastic Bo! Listen, the race starts at 3:00 P.M. You'll need to be here by 2 at the latest. You know where the Atlanta Motor Speedway is, don't you?"

"Like the back of my hand. See you at 2." Bo replied before hanging up. "Hot dang Luke, I'm gonna get to race General Lee at the Atlanta Motor Speedway!" He exclaimed, giving Luke an impromptu hug which was enthusiastically returned.

"All you gotta do is win $9000.00 in that race and the General Lee is ours again!" Luke exclaimed.

"Piece of cake!" Bo laughed.

"Hold it you two." Jesse said in a stern tone. They looked toward the table to see their Uncle pointing to them, an act that swiftly erased the smiles from their faces. "Now I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I heard enough to know that you two haven't been honest with me concerning your car. Now what's up?"

"Uncle Jesse, please understand that we don't mean to cut you off, but if I'm gonna get to Atlanta by 2, I have to leave now. It's very important!" Bo replied.

"Oh I got the gist of that from your conversation, but I don't feel comfortable with you bein' in no Nascar race. You know that."

Jesse looked at his youngest nephew's crestfallen face and sighed. "But I know it's your dream I can see how excited you are. Now if it really _IS _important, you can go with my blessing and my prayer. Luke?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse?"

"Is it important? Important as in 'I've always wanted to be in a Nascar Race' important or 'I need a lot of money and my cousin Luke is gonna stay behind and explain things to my Uncle Jesse because there's no reason for both of us to risk our lives' important? 'Cause theirs just one correct answerthat is gonna get Bo past that door."

Luke sighed with dread. "Wanna have a talk after breakfast, Jesse?"

"That's Uncle Jesse to you, and yes I would. Now Bo, I'm gonna be watchin' that race on the TV and if I see you perform even one crazy, unnecessary stunt, I'm gonna tan your hide when you git back fer scarin' me to death. You understand?"

"Yes sir." Bo replied, grinning with excitement.

"Well git goin' then 'fore I change my mind."

"Jesse, do you think it's such a good idea to be out and about yet? I mean you just got out of the hospital yesterday." Luke stated a little while later as he drove Jesse to town in his Uncle's pickup truck and parked in front of the jail.

"No not really, but J.D.'s got some explainin' to do and he's gonna do it. Besides, we've got to legally get Bo excused for leaving Hazzard County before they arrest him for probation violation. And I dare J.D. to start somethin' over that." Jesse stated as Luke mentally calculated that Bo should almost be to the Speedway in Daisy's jeep.

"Why Jesse! It sure is nice to see you out and about!" Boss greeted his old rival as Luke and Jesse walked into his office. "What brings you here today?"

"You know darn well what brings me here, J.D. You got my boys runnin' around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for the General Lee so they wouldn't have to be throwed in jail over owin' you some money. And come to find out you sold it to Billy Kay days ago!"

"Now wait a minute, Jesse. That wasn't their car. You see, I had Teddy over at the junkyard make up one just like it to sell to Mr. Kay because he had such an interest in it. So you see, your boys still owe me that car or my money back."

"Well that's a good story, J.D., but when Billy Kay himself called Bo earlier today and asked him if he got his money yet, he seemed pretty certain that the money he paid out belonged to the boys here."

Boss leaned forward. "So what you're telling me is that you don't believe what I'm sayin'?"

"How could he not believe you, Boss? I mean, you have such an impeccable tract record for honesty." Luke mocked.

Boss slammed his hand down on his desk. "Well, if you don't believe me, go ask Teddy yourself. But you'd be wastin time you could be spendin' to look for that clunker car, cause if I don't have it or $7500.00 by tomorrow, I'm placing your boys under arrest!"

Jesse was still too weak for a good argument, and in all the years he'd known Boss, he knew this time he seemed sincere. So he turned and motioned for his eldest nephew to follow him outside.

They were just walking downstairs when it so happened that Teddy was walking up, on his way to pick up his weekly check from Boss.

"Hey Teddy, you got a second?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke. What's going on?"

"Well, we were wonderin' if Boss hired you out to build a replica of the General Lee."

"Oh. Sorry, Luke, but I'm not supposed to tell anybody about that." Teddy replied in his slow southern drawl.

Luke almost laughed. "Teddy, Ithink you just did."

Teddy thought for a minute before a pained look of realization came to his face. "Well, if Boss finds out, you didn't hear it from me!"

"Don't worry, Teddy, your secret's safe with us." Jesse assured him, wondering, of all situations, why Boss had to turn out honest in this one.

"Well Teddy, it'll probably make you feel good to know that your work is going to come to national attention. Bo's gonna be racing that car today at the Atlanta Motor Speedway." Luke announced.

"Bo's gonna be racing that car?" Teddy repeated.

"Yeah. Billy Kay asked him to come down and race for him."

"Oh no!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What do you mean, oh no?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, Jesse, I don't know how to tell ya'll this."

"Spittin' it out sounds good ta me." Jesse replied, a growing sense of dread beginning to envelope him.

"Well, that car, it wasn't no good. Boss was more interested in the paint job that the mechanics. He had me fix it up long enough to get Billy out of town, but there was some parts that needed replacin' real bad. I just didn't have time. None at all."

"Parts such as?" Luke asked.

"Well, I test drove it one time, and noticed that the catalytic converter overheated real bad. Now that wouldn't be a terrible thing for the short hall, but for the kind of driving you're talkin' about, there's a good chance it could catch fire- and cause the gas tank to explode!"

_I betcha ole' Jesse there's kinda sorry he insisted on knowing what's goin' on, don't you?_


	11. Chapter 11

"Good lord!" Luke exclaimed. "You sure about that, Teddy?"

"'Luke, I's trained by Cooter so I know my way around a car. Now I'm not saying that that gas tank would go for sure but as far as that converter overheatin', I can almost guarantee that."

"Well what are we doin' standin' around her squawkin' with Bo in danger? We need to git to a phone, and fast!"

With that, Jesse turned and started heading for Cooter's as fast as his feet would carry him. Cooter, who was under the hood working on a car, was startled to sense someone walk past him.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Cooter said when he saw who it was.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse." He threw over his shoulder. "Mabel, get me the Atlanta Motor Speedway." He said into the phone.

"Well, I can see Jesse's back to his old self." Cooter stated when Luke walked up.

"'Fraid there's trouble. Bo's down at the Atlanta Motor Speedway 'bout to run a race for Billy Kay."

Cooter's face brightened. "Hey, that don't sound like no trouble to me!"

"Well, it is if you're down there thinking you're about to drive General Lee, when all you really have is a junker decoy with a major mechanical defect."

"Come again?" Cooter asked. Luke then explained the situation to him.

"Billy Kay…………..no no no he IS there, he took the spot of another driver today…….no I don't know which one………well see what you can find out!"

Luke eyed his Uncle who looked as if his blood pressure wasrising by the minute. "Jesse, want any help on the phone?"

"The only thing I need help with is figurin' out how I let you boys snooker me into lettin' Bo go down to that race in the first place……Hello?...Who've I got?...You got anything to do with Billy Kay?...His pit crew?...Good, I'm lookin' for Bo….Bo Duke, he's supposed to be racin' that car today for Billy."

Jesse appeared to relax a little. "There goin' to get him on the phone."

"Jesse, I don't know what you're all upset about. There ain't no way they're gonna let Bo in that race without checkin' the car out real good first." Cooter stated.

"We hope not." Luke replied. "But Billy's been in the General and he thinks it's the greatest thing since sliced bread. Now the car he has isn't the General, but he thinks it is. With that to consider…..who knows?"

"Bo! Bo!" Jesse said into the phone.

"Who is this, I can't hardly hear you!" Bo replied, standing at a phone in an orange racing uniform, engines revving in the background as several cars were being attended to.

"Bo, you can't drive that car today, it ain't the General!"

"What?"

"It ain't the General!"

"What?"

"You can't race today!"

"Jesse, I know you're nervous about it but I already committed myself to be in this race. If Luke talked to you, you know we need the money."

"Bo, the car ain't no good. If you drive it you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I apologize Uncle Jesse but I can't hear a word your sayin', and I gotta go. I promise I'll be careful. I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that, Bo hung up.

"Dang it!" Jesse exclaimed, hanging up. "He couldn't hear me at all."

"Well we gotta get down there, and fast!" Luke said. "Cooter, you comin'?"

"Would I miss it?" Cooter asked in assurance.

"Well get on the CB and let Daisy know what's goin' on." Jesse instructed.

Luke grabbed Cooter's CB. "This here's lost sheep callin' bo peep."

Daisy was sitting at the kitchen table with a friend and got up to answer the CB. "Bo Peep here. Luke, you and Uncle Jesse gonna be gone much longer? Betty Jean's come to see Jesse, 'least that's her excuse for bein' here anyway." Daisy replied as the two ladies giggled. Betty Jean was a girlfriend of Luke's.

"'Fraid so, Bo Peep. We gotta get down to Atlanta and stop Bo from bein' in that race. It's a long story, we'll have to explain later."

"Oh, it sounds serious, Luke. Do you have time to pick me up?"

"'Fraid not. As a matter of fact, we'll probably go see about getting Enos to take us down there, since he can get us through faster. Besides, Jesse's pickup just doesn't have the power for a lot of hard drivin'."

"Why don't they just take the General?" Betty Jean asked Daisy.

"Bo has it with him down in Atlanta." Daisy replied.

Betty Jean looked confused, she then asked for the CB. "Luke, this is Betty Jean."

"Hey Betty Jean." Luke could not help but smile a bit. "Better make it quick, gorgeous, we gotta put some road behind us fast."

"Well Luke, I could be wrong, but my brother Bobby was up at the old Chocktaw Indian Mines just this morning and he said there was a car in one of those caves that looked like the General Lee."

Cooter, Jesse, and Luke looked at each other in realization. "The Chocktaw Indian mines, you say?"

"Yeah. That was another reason I had come by, to ask about it. 'Course, I didn't consider it a big emergency since I figured you had it up there for some reason. Remember when you used to takeme up there to show me, ah, where 'Jesse's still used to be'?"

"How could I forget?" Luke replied, blushing slightly, an act that brought a stern look from his Uncle. "We appreciate the tip, Betty Jean. We'll explain things later. Over and out."

"Cooter?"

"Don't say another word. I'll have you to those mines quicker than you can say 01 has won the race!"

They all hopped in the tow truck and took off for the mines at high speed.

_Ya know, race cars are one thing, but that tow truck of Cooter's has got to be one of the toughest vehicles I've ever laid eyes on._


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, Bo." Billy Kay said, coming up to Bo just as he was getting off the phone and slapping him on the back. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for this every since I was old enough to know what a car was!" Bo replied enthusiastically.

"Well, that's good. I'm looking forward to seeing the two of you paired up one more time, you and the General Lee that is."

Bo's smile quickly disappeared from his face.

"What's the matter, Bo?"

"Well Mr. Kay….."

"Billy, Bo. Just Billy."

Bo nodded his head. "Billy, I don't quite know how to tell you this." He took a deep breath. "When you made a deal for me to be in this race, part of that deal was for me to sell you General Lee. Now being in a Nascar race has been a dream of mine for a long time, and I want to run this race more than anything. But I can't do that without a clear conscious."

"I'm not quite sure I follow you, Bo." Billy replied.

"Billy, what I'm trying to tell you is….well, I'm not sure how Boss Hogg shuck-n'-jived you exactly, but, we put General up as collateral against a loan from Boss, and as soon as we paid the loan off, we's supposed to get him back."

Billy leaned against a car for a moment, letting it all sink in. "So what you're trying to tell me is that you had no intention of selling the General Lee to me?"

"No sir."

Billy rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I should have known that fat marshmallow was up to something."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want me to race today, seein' how I didn't keep up my part of the deal. I'd a told you before but I didn't really realize what was happening until you called me earlier today and told me you had the General with you."

Billy held up his hand. "It's my own fault for not checking things out better. When I get my heart set on something, my brain sort of runs behind. Look, General's already set up to be in the race, and you're already here, so let's just go on with things as planned. I'll deal with Commissioner Hogg when this is all over with."

"Yes sir!" Bo exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Listen, we still have about a half-hour or so before race time. There's an old abandoned warehouse next door with a good-sized parking lot. What'll ya say about us going over there and getting the General warmed up?"

"I say Yeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaa!" Bo replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Luke exclaimed in frustration as he sat on the freeway going into Atlanta. Traffic was more or less at a dead standstill. Luke despised the concrete barriers that were a part of the wide Atlanta roads. In Hazzard, there were no traffic jams because if a problem existed on the road, you just made a new one.

He looked ahead and saw a short bridge with no shoulder. Just past the bridge, the emergency lane opened up. He planned to hit that emergency lane wide open as soon as he had the chance. Hopefully, he thought, Jesse managed to get ahold of Enos.

He thought back to just a little while earlier. Cooter had driven him and his Uncle to the Choctaw Indian Caves where the real General was rumored to be hidden. Sure enough, it was. It was then that Jesse, who was still recovering from surgery, decided it would be best to return home. Having experience what a ride with Luke was like in a situation such as this, he didn't think it was a good idea to subject his recovering body to such violence. He had informed Luke that he would call Enos to explain the situation and have him contact the Atlanta Police and the Georgia Highway Patrol so that Luke wouldn't run into any problems with the law concerning speeding. He also said he would try to talk with Bo once again, even though the operator at the Speedway didn't seem very willing to make special efforts to find people.

"C'mon lady, just a little more." Luke coaxed the woman in front of him as she slowly inched her car forward. She was the last obstacle in the way between Luke and the emergency lane. After what seemed like forever, she had pulled forward far enough and Luke shot down the emergency lane at full speed.

He had barely begun his trip when he saw the familiar blue lights flashing behind him. "Dang it!" He said, slapping the steering wheel again. Apparently Enos had failed to notify the authorities. No matter. The race was scheduled to start in ten minutes and that's about how long it would take for him to get there at the rate he was going. There was no way he was going to stop.

His first order was to increase his speed. He just prayed that none of the passengers in the stopped traffic suddenly decided to open their car doors and get out for a look. He barreled down the emergency lane sending discarded hubcaps and trash flying in his wake.

The cop behind him was all too familiar with Atlanta speeders. He managed to stay on Luke's tail with no problem.

Luke looked ahead and was horrified. A disabled car was up ahead on the emergency lane!

Traffic continued to be at a dead standstill to his left. To his right, on the other side of the guardrail, was nothing but a sharp drop-off. Luke didn't know what he was going to do.

Then suddenly he spotted his break. Just before the disabled car was a highway exit. He sharply cut the General to the right onto the exit without ever slowing down, the cop still in full pursuit. Luke could not believe his luck.

Down at the bottom of the hill, Luke saw the next element of his salvation. Apparently a crew had been working to add extra turning lanes to the ramp. They had the land graded off and all the excess dirt was pushed up at the very end into the shape of a perfect launching ramp.

Luke easily passed through the lightly weighted caution barrels and increased his speed even more as he approached the ramp.

The General launched up in as smooth a jump as one could ever hope for. He sailed completely over the highway which ran opposite the interstate above and landed perfectly onto the return ramp on the other side.

Soon Luke found himself back onto the same emergency ramp just past the exit, with the cop no where in site. Fortunately, the traffic had began to break up and Luke could re-enter the regular lanes.

"Thank goodness Jesse wasn't with me. That would've tore his stitches open." Luke summarized as he estimated he was still 5 minutes from the speedway.

He actually madeit to the speedway about 3 minutes later, but it could have been 30 as long as it seemed to take. He quickly forced his way inside and past security guards, asking questions all the way until he finally found some of Billy Kay's pit crew.

"Over there over at the old Atlanta Warehouse Parking Lot takin' the car on a test drive." One of the pit crew told him when he asked where Bo was.

"Where?" Luke demanded.

The crew member pointed across the parking lot toward an empty parking lot just next door. Empty, that is, except for Billy Kay's black van, several people standing around, and a brightly colored orange blip racing around madly in circles.

"Bo!" Luke shouted, as if his cousin could hear him. Without any thought as to what he was doing, he began madly sprinting across the Speedway parking lot in an effort to reach Bo on time.

Then something happened. Something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Luke saw huge flames shooting up from the decoy General Lee, followed by the sound of a large boom.

_I know ya'll are looking for me to say something real clever at this point, but for once in my life, I'm speechless._


	13. Chapter 13

Luke came around enough to start running toward the fire again. He almost felt as if he were sitting on the sidelines watching his own actions rather than performing them.

"Ready, LUKE?" Bo said, as they were standing in Uncle Jesse's back yard. Bo had on his full green and white high school football uniform, ready to pounce on his cousin.

Luke had always heard that just before death, your life flashes before your eyes. In this case, Bo's life was playing out in volumes inside his head as he continued to run.

"Check it out, LUKE!" Bo grinned madly when he spotted the charger in the junkyard, the one that would eventually become the General Lee.

"What are we gonna do, LUKE?" Bo asked with a worried expression on his face. They were sitting in the back of a police car, having just been arrested for transporting moonshine. That was the end of Jesse's ridge runner days.

"You're like the brother I never had, LUKE." Bo had said in a rare moment of seriousness, when Luke had found out his best friend in the Marines had been killed in an accident.

And now, it appeared, Bo had been killed, or at least badly hurt, in an accident of his own.

As Luke drew closer he could feel the heat from the flames. Nearing the edge of the Speedway parking lot, a chain linked fence topped with barb-wire and a big ditch separated him from his destination.

Without regard to anyone's personal property, Luke jumped up on top of a car that was parked next to the fence and attempted to climb over the top. Chances are he would get pretty scratched up as well as wet when he jumped into the ditch on the other side, but none of those facts entered his mind as the life of Bo continued to play out in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the farm, everybody was getting ready to watch the race. Cooter and Betty Jean fixed popcorn and sodas in the kitchen while Daisy helped Uncle Jesse settle into his favorite easy chair.

"Uncle Jesse, it's about time for the race, you want me to turn it on?" Daisy asked as she stood by the television set.

"I'm afraid to, Daisy. My big toe's been hurtin'. And you know what that means."

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'm sure Bo'll be fine. Cooter feels pretty confident that they'll check out the car before they let Bo drive."

"Even so, there's still Luke to consider. I'm not sure he even knows how to handle heavy traffic. Ya can't go drivin' in Atlanta the way you can here in Hazzard County. Ya got people to consider down there. It'd almost take a miracle for everything to turn out just right."

"Well Jesse, if the Lord's handing out miracles today, I'm sure you'll be the first person to be on the receiving end."

"I hope you're right, girl." Jesse replied, patting her hand before letting out a big sigh. "Well, I guess there's no reason for us to sit around here like ostriches with out heads buried in the sand, might as well turn on the TV and find out what's goin' on."

Daisy got up and turned on the T.V.

"Hey wait on us!" Cooter exclaimed as he carried a couple of big bowls into the living room. He dropped one onto Jesse's lap, a few pieces of popcorn spilling over the side. He never saw Jesse's glare as he settled on the floor near the TV while Daisy and Betty Jean sat on the sofa.

"Oh, looks like we're a little early." Betty Jean commented as a news broadcast was showing.

"News Channel 2 has received word that a mysterious car fire has erupted in a parking lot adjacent to the Atlanta Motor Speedway. While the details are sketchy at this time, we have been told that this fire has something to do with the race itself and that the race will be delayed by at least 30 minutes."

The scene on television switched from the reporter to a helicopter view of the speedway. Flames were clearly visible in the parking lot. A close up of the car in question showed that it was fully engulfed in flames but gave the viewer no clue as to what it had looked like previously. A figure lay on the ground nearby surrounded by several people.

"From what you can see here, it appears that the driver has escaped the burning car, although we don't know if that was accomplished through his own power or by the assistance of bystanders. So far, we have not witnessed any movement from the victim and his condition is unclear. Paramedics, we are told, are en-route to the scene."

Everyone in the Duke living room had a look of shock on their faces. The dead silence was finally broken when Daisy began to sob.

"Now just hang on, ya'll." Cooter said, getting up. "Now there's no guarantee that it's Bo. Don't cross your bridges yet."

"It's all my fault." Jesse said, barely above a whisper. "If I had paid off that old hospital bill last year instead of using the money to go to that ridge runner's reunion up in Nashville, this wouldn't even be happening."

"Now Uncle Jesse, don't go beating yourself up, now like I said, there ain't no guarantee that's Bo. Let's not jump to conclusions." Cooter reminded him.

"If you're so convinced..." Jesse began with a tear in his eye. "Then why were you the one who brought up the idea that it could or couldn't be Bo in the first place?"

Cooter's only response was to bow his head slightly as channel 2 took a commercial break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloody and wet with a torn shirt, Luke pulled himself out of the ditch and continued to race toward the inferno, the heat intensifying.

"LUKE!"

"LUKE!"

Memories of Bo continued as he ran up and forced his way between the onlookers. What he saw next made him gasp.

He found himself staring at a motionless form laying face down on the ground, his helmet still on and his clothes charred from the flames.

"Bo." Luke whispered, as he dropped to the ground. He reached for him but one of the pit crew grabbed his hand.

"Ambulance is on the way. We don't know what his injuries are. Might not be a good idea to move him."

Luke forcefully pulled his arm from the crewman's grasp. Again he reached for his cousin to turn him over. He had to see for himself how bad it was.

_There's an old sayin' in the hills that says 'As afraid as I am of the dark, I'm more afraid of the light.' Well friends, right now we're in the dark, and I think that old sayin' fits right in._


	14. Chapter 14

Luke swallowed hard when he saw his face.

His nose and cheeks were tinged black from the fire, his lips cracked and bleeding. Luke hoped that the sunglasses he was wearing spared his eyes from any damage, although the plastic frames showed signs of having melted a bit. Luke fought the overwhelming urge to break down.

"Good lord, Luke, he looks bad. Does he need CPR?"

"I…I don't……..." Luke began weakly. He then stopped short and thought for a moment before he jerked his head to the right, to the source of the voice.

Bo Duke was kneeling next to him, a look of extreme concern on his face for the victim.

"Bo?" Luke dared ask. He quickly grabbed Bo's face and turned it as if he had to see his face to be convinced it that it was his cousin. He then let go of his face and with a cheer, grabbed him into a tight hug. "Thank God, I just aged 10 years!"

Bo patted his back a couple of times before he pushed Luke away. "Never mind about that, what about Paul, does he need CPR?" Bo leaned forward to check on him as Luke sat there pulling himself together.

"Here comes the ambulance now!" Billy Kay shouted as the group parted to make way for the paramedics. They quickly pulled the bed from the back of the ambulance and ran quickly to give Paul an initial examination.

"Stand back, folks, we'll take it from here." The female paramedic shouted. The group began to break up and Luke pulled Bo over to the black van.

"Bo, I ain't never been so scared in my entire life. I thought that was you in that car."

"Well if you'd open up your dang ears every once in a while you would know that wasn't me, because I's doin' my best to catch up to you when you took off runnin' from the Speedway over yonder. Didn't you hear me calling you? I musta done it 5 or 6 times."

"I…I guess it just didn't register." Luke replied, realizing Bo's voice must have mingled with his thoughts of him.

"Well thanks to you, Mr. track star, I about had an asthma attack. On top of that, I ripped Billy's racing suit." He emphasized the fact by showing Luke a ripped sleeve that had caught on the barb-wire.

Luke was too relieved to even take Bo's rant to heart. "Listen Bo, I don't want you to worry about the General Lee."

"What? That car?" Bo asked, motioning to the smoldering wreck. "I'm not, cause…

"That ain't the General." They said in unison.

"How'd you know?" They also said in unison, pointing to each other at the same time.

"You go first." Luke replied.

"Well, we came over here to warm the General up. I was just about to get in when one of the crew members decided that an adjustment needed to be made to the roll bar. Imagine my surprise when he opened the door to make the adjustment."

"Ah, I see." Luke nodded.

"Then I went over and blew the horn just to confirm it for myself. As you can imagine, he wasn't whistlin' Dixie."

"How'd Ray take it?"

"Awful!" Ray replied as he approached the Dukes. "But with 20 minutes to go before race time, I decided to give it a try anyway. Wish I hadn't now."

"But why wasn't you in the car?" Luke asked.

"Well as soon as I found out it wasn't General Lee and explained things to Billy, I asked if I could run back over to the speedway to give you a call, let you know what was goin' on. In the meantime, Billy had Paul perform the test drive. Well, I never could get through on the phones because I was told they were temporarily out. When I started walking back, one of the guys told me that you were out looking for me. That's when I saw the fire—and you running across the parking lot. I tried to catch up, but I couldn't. How'd you find out?"

"Well, Teddy made a little confession, then Betty Jean told us her brother saw the General in the Choctaw Indian Caves this morning. How else do you think I got here so fast?" Luke asked.

"Wait a minute, Luke, you say you drove the General here?" Billy interrupted.

"Yeah. He's sittin' out in the parking lot, that is if they hadn't towed him off by now. I's in such a hurry I by-passed the parking attendant without paying the fee."

Billy Kay whooped with joy and slapped his hands together. "Hot Dang, we're still in the race!"

"Oh…" Bo said, coming to realization. "Yeah, I guess we are!" He said with a big grin.

"And Luke…..?"

"Yessir?"

"Our being in the race wouldn't be possible unless you had brought the real General along. And that's why I insist that you be in there, sitting right beside your cousin during the entire run!"

"Yes sir!" Luke exclaimed.

_So that's how the Dukes of Hazzard got their chance to fulfill a lifelong dream of being in a Nascar race._

(scene switches to Duke farm)

_There was a lot of joy at the Duke farm when Bo appeared briefly on the news, before the race, to describe the situation. There was a lot more when the boys won just enough money to pay back Boss and Cooter- and to fill up the tank on the way home._

(scene switches to a hospital where a man lays covered in bandages).

_Remember Clint, the one that stole the General from the boys? Well he got his just desserts. He turned out to be Paul, the one who was in the decoy when the fire broke out. His long stay in the hospital was followed by an even longer stay in jail._

(scene switches to Boss walking down courthouse steps)

_Because Billy was actually pleased with the job Teddy had done on the Ford Roadster, he agreed not to press any charges against Boss as long as he paid him his money back. Of course Billy, being a fair man, didn't want to keep what wasn't rightfully his._ (scene shows Boss having a fit to find the charred wreckage of the decoy General parked in his parking space.)

(scene switches to Jesse, who sits on a rocking chair on the porch, deep in thought)

_And once again, with a little luck, a lot of love, and a man like Jesse Duke asking for miracles from the Great Almighty, the Dukes weathered another storm, coming out with nary a scratch on the other side._

I could've swore that's where the exit was, Bo." Luke insisted on the way back home, pointing just past the abandoned vehicle he had encountered earlier that day. Only this time-there was no exit in sight.

THE END

H.G. Stewart- Well folks, thus ends another one with a little miracle tied in.It got off to a slow start but definitely picked up in the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. This was my first time using the help of the balladeer, a feat I didn't think I could accomplish but am actually quite pleased in the way it turned out.

Thanks for all your great, encouraging reviews, and for pointing out some areas that could use improvement as well! I am looking forward to taking a break and reading what some of you guys have wrote, as well as dedicating my time to transferring some Hardy Boys stories from another site to this one. Be sure to check those out if that is an area of your interest, and to email me if you like choose your own adventure type stories. I'll have to forward a web address to you for that one. Enjoy!


End file.
